teen_witch_of_baldwin_hillsfandomcom-20200213-history
To Save a New Witch from Evil
"We're not going to hurt your baby, Tash. We're going to raise her as our own. She's going to be a powerful leader, a great force of evil. You should be proud, very proud." —Simon to Tasha. To Save a New Witch from Evil is an episode of The Jones Chronicles written by Maryam Wells. Synopsis Tasha is put on strict bed rest after she suffers from high blood pressure. However, Tasha's problems were far from over when her demon ex-lover, Simon returns to seek revenge on her for ending their relationship. Simon kidnaps Tasha and locks her in his apartment on Santo Tomas Drive, Tasha is forced to give birth with Simon. The other sisters interrogate a demon and realize that Simon is after Tasha's baby. They rush back to their apartment complex but Tasha wasn't there and they find Tina out cold. She tells them that she was knocked out by an demon and they had taken Tasha. At Simon's hide out, Tasha is now in labor. Tasha bashes Simon over the head and tries to escape, still in labor, but she was unsuccessful. Simon catches her on the stairs and ties her back to the bed. Back at Serena's Closet, in the backroom, Alexa is unable to sense her missing sister and her premonition about Tasha wasn't enough to find her. Sandra believes that Tasha's ex-lover, Simon is involved in her disappearance due to him promising her that he will get revenge for ending the relationship, plus he believes that he is the father of Tasha's baby, sending her, her mother, and her sisters into an panic. At Simon's hideout, Tasha gives birth to a girl, delivered by Simon and one of him minions is holding Tasha to prevent her from escaping. However, Tasha starts hemorrhaging after delivering and she passes out. Simon orders one of his men to send Tasha away somewhere in Baldwin Hills. Then, Alexa finally sensed Tasha's whereabouts, so she, Sandra and Tina transport to Tasha's location where they were horrified to find out that Tasha has given birth while being held captive and the baby was missing. Alexa also noticed that Tasha was loosing blood from the birth. Alexa uses Telepathy to communicate with Myra and informs her that they found Tasha and that they were calling an ambulance for her. As Tina called 911, Alexa tells her mother that Tasha had just gave birth but the baby was missing. At the hospital, as doctors stabilizes Tasha, Alexa is unable to locate the baby with her sensing powers and Tina blames herself for not being able to protect Tasha right. Sandra assures Tina that she shouldn't blame herself. Myra comes out of Tasha's room and informs her girls that Tasha is heavily sedated due to blood loss. Tina thinks that with Tasha asleep, they won't be able to find out if Simon was involved and their chances of rescuing Tasha's baby are slim. Magical Notes Spells Spell to Vanquish someone/thing You are evil belong in hell tonight you will die as death takes you with this spell. Powers *Healing: Tina tried to heal Tasha, twice, but she couldn't since high blood pressure is a state of mind. Later, she heals her when she suffers blood loss after giving birth to her baby, Becca. *Sensing: Used by Alexa to sense Tasha and Baby Becca. Notes/Trivia *This is the first appearance of Becca Jones, Tasha's baby daughter. *This is the episode to feature a first birth in the series, the second was -, where Alexa gave birth to her child, Lisa. *It was revealed that Myra went through a similar ordeal as Tasha's when she was giving birth to her late daughter, China. *This is the first episode in the Jones Chronicles series to feature births. The others were Special Delivery. Category:The Jones Chronicles